Clara, the Pirates & the Scavenger
by midworld
Summary: Ao encontrar um garoto e um gato falante dentro de sua Tardis, Clara Oswald se depara com uma nova aventura. Decidida a resolver o mistério do vilarejo Oxxley, a viajante do tempo não faz ideia dos perigos que a esperam.
1. The Boy & The Cat

Clara Oswin Oswald ainda não havia nomeado sua nova Tardis, e depois de um tempo viajando pelo espaço, desistira. Havia coisas mais importantes para fazer — além de que Tardis era um bom nome e a fazia lembrar do seu antigo amigo. Por mais doloroso que fosse.

Depois do que acontecera naquele dia, tudo ficou confuso. Ela era uma professora, pelos céus. E agora ela era uma viajante no tempo e possuía sua própria máquina do tempo. Ok, tudo bem, Clara nunca fora uma professora normal, muito menos uma pessoa normal. Já tivera várias vidas e já fora várias coisas, e há muito desistira de encontrar sentido em tudo que acontecera. Principalmente sentido nos últimos eventos. Concluiu que não racionalizar sua vida e continuar em frente eram as melhores opções. As mais sensatas, pelo menos.

Naquela manhã, no entanto, algo esquisito aconteceu. E um esquisito fora do comum, se é que isso faz sentido.

Ashildr estava Deus-sabe-onde fazendo Deus-sabe-o-quê e Clara passara os últimos dias sozinha, explorando e metendo-se em confusão em lugares distantes.

Em dias simplórios, Clara acordaria às 9, comeria seu café-da-manhã e assaria um bolo ou, por que não, um suflê. Seu espírito aventureiro demandava um dia de folga, de vez em quando. Onde passaria o dia lendo, recordando os dias de magistério.

Clara saiu sonolenta de seus aposentos e deu de cara com um menino de cabelos desgrenhados sentado numa poltrona. Sua reação imediata seria chamar por Me, porém logo lembrou que ela estava fora.

Suas sobrancelhas grossas arquearam-se e Clara amarrou seu roupão.

— Como você entrou aqui? — perguntou, checando a Tardis com seus olhos inquisitivos.

— A porta estava aberta. — o garoto respondeu simplesmente. Os pés pequenos balançavam no ar; uma expressão inocente estampada no rosto.

Clara respirou fundo e ponderou a resposta. Assentiu com a cabeça e sentou ao lado do menino.

— Muito prazer, sou Clara. — estendeu a mão — E você?

— Felix. — respondeu, apertando levemente a mão da desconhecida a sua frente.

— Muito bem… Felix. Onde estão seus pais?— perguntou casualmente — Por que você está aqui?

Clara tinha olhos doces e agradáveis, e um jeito especial em lidar com crianças. Felix sentiu-se a vontade.

— Minha mãe sumiu. Eu nunca conheci meu pai. — sua expressão era de tristeza — Eu não tinha para onde ir e estava escuro. Então entrei aqui para dormir.

Clara logo sentiu pena do garoto e desejou que Ashildr estivesse ali.

— Sinto muito. — disse — Você quer comer alguma coisa? Pode comer o que quiser!

Felix animou-se um pouco, pois estava faminto, e os dois correram à cozinha. Enquanto Clara o distraía, o menino contou-lhe sua história e, sem saber, Clara embarcava numa nova jornada.

Felix não tinha sobrenome e vivia com a mãe num vilarejo na Inglaterra, numa época mágica esquecida pela história. Eram pobres, mas felizes. Possuíam uma pequena fazenda e um gato chamado Tabby. Tinha doze anos, apenas. À noite, forasteiros saquearam a vila e sequestraram sua mãe. O pobre menino fugiu de madrugada e correu até seus pés cansarem. Pensou que passaria a noite na floresta quando encontrou uma espécie de estabelecimento no meio da escuridão. Algo que nunca vira antes, mas que não o impediu de checar, entretanto. Qualquer lugar era melhor do que lá fora, onde criaturas estranhas arrastavam-se pelas sombras.

Clara usava um avental e lambia uma colher enquanto terminava de ouvir a história.

— Hmmm… — Não era algo fora do comum. Vilas sendo saqueadas, mães sendo sequestradas, pensou. Não achava que tinha a ver com alienígenas.

Como estava enganada. _Eram sempre os alienígenas._

— Eu vou te ajudar a encontrar sua mãe, Felix. Você veio à pessoa certa. — disse com um sorriso aventureiro no rosto. — A propósito, o que aconteceu com seu gato?


	2. Rey, the Scavenger

Um bocejo vindo detrás de umas caixas chamou a atenção de Clara, deixando sua pergunta no ar. Mas logo perceberia que uma resposta não seria necessária.

Uma cauda felina abanou-se e um gato listrado surgiu, espreguiçando-se preguiçosamente.

— Humanos… Criaturas barulhentas. Será que um gato não pode dormir em paz depois de uma noite miserável?

Clara não acreditava em seus olhos, ou melhor, em seus _ouvidos_. Um gato falante?

Saiu detrás do balcão e foi em direção do animal.

— Você…. Fala? — perguntou num tom de fascinação.

— Oh, céus. Mais uma daqueles…. — o gato parecia entediado, como se recebesse com frequência aquela pergunta — Sim, minha querida, eu falo. Várias línguas, se me permite dizer. Leio, também, antes que pergunte.

— Eu não ia perg…. — Clara sacudiu a cabeça e riu, batendo suas mãos. — Isso é incrível! Um gato falante! Tabby, certo?

— Tabby, sim, sou eu. Infelizmente. Ordinário nome e de pouco bom gosto. — O animal andou pela Tardis com curiosidade. — Onde estou? Que lugar é esse?

— É minha casa. — disse orgulhosa. — Uma máquina do tempo.

— Máquina do tempo, hã? — Clara esperava mais empolgação, mas Tabby deixou pra lá, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do universo. Felix, por outro lado, empolgou-se e logo perguntou esperançoso:

— Máquina do tempo? Quer dizer que podemos voltar no tempo e impedir minha mãe de ser sequestrada? — o garoto pulava em volta de Clara.

— Bem, essa é uma opção. Não é a mais divertida, mas sim, sim, uma opção.

— Então coloca essa coisa pra funcionar e vamos! — disse empolgado.

Clara ficou em silêncio antes de responder, pensando nas possibilidades.

— Temo que não seja assim tão simples. Pois veja, há certas coisas que não se devem mudar. Regras do tempo e tal. Não entendo direito; tinha um amigo que me explicava isso, mas acho que nem ele entendia esse assunto… — Clara continuou a falar e acabou se perdendo. Calou-se quando percebeu a expressão do menino. — Mas não perca as esperanças! Há outras maneiras. Irei te ajudar. Já fiz esse tipo de coisa antes, não se preocupe. Mas antes, responda-me uma coisa: quando estamos, exatamente?

— Quando?

— Sim, sim. E onde, se você pudesse me informar. — Clara saiu andando, empurrou uma porta e entrou na sala de controle da Tardis.

Tanto o menino como o gato ficaram maravilhados com a sala. Clara sorria de lado enquanto apertava uns botões no painel.

— Inglaterra, hmmm…. — murmurava — Vilarejo de Oxxley, idade média. — algo não soava certo, mas Clara deixou de lado e voltou-se ao menino, que lhe perguntou:

— Como você não sabia onde está? Por que está aqui?

— Ah, só precisava de um lugar pra estacionar. Não prestei atenção.— deu de ombros — Piloto automático.

Com isso explicado e depois de uma troca apropriada de roupa, liderou-os para fora da Tardis. Deparou-se com uma floresta fechada e colorida. Havia flores por todo lado, e Clara poderia jurar que algumas matizes ela não nunca havia visto. Pressentiu que talvez aquela não fosse a idade média que lera nos livros, — e isso só a deixou mais animada.

Felix levou-a ao vilarejo. O lugar estava destruído e sua casa completamente queimada. Até Tabby deixou transparecer sua tristeza. As pessoas tentavam salvar o que podiam, mas a maioria chorava em desolação.

Clara investigou o perímetro: havia rastros que indicavam a presença de cavalos horas atrás e marcas de sapatos grandes no chão. Todas as mulheres haviam desaparecido. Mas fora isso, nenhuma pista.

Felix explicou que aquilo nunca acontecera antes e sempre viveram em paz. Era um lugarejo escondido entre as montanhas e esquecido pelo resto do universo.

O trio seguiu o rastro que desaparecia misteriosamente no meio do caminho. Como se eles tivessem evaporado.

— Bem, isso é suspeito. Pessoas simplesmente não desaparecem do nada. — Clara disse inspecionando em volta.

— De fato, é. Gentinha esquisita, se me permite dizer. Usavam roupas enfadonhas e muito feias, na minha opinião. — Tabby resmungou, sentado numa pedra.

— Você os viu? Por que não disse antes? — Felix fugiu quando o grupo apareceu, a pedido da mãe, e a escuridão o impediu de enxergar algum detalhe relevante.

— Você não me perguntou. — disse lambendo a pata.

Clara bufou. Precisava se acostumar com a ideia de um gato falante.

— Viu mais alguma coisa?

— Eles usavam chapéus e roupas pretas. Eu fugi com o garoto, não vi mais nada depois disso.

Um estalido chamou a atenção do grupo. Galhos se quebrando e então o som de parafernália, seguido de um forte cheiro de queimado.  
Uma garota surgiu detrás dos arbustos resmungando, limpando uma chama de seu casaco de couro. Usava roupas de outrora e parecia a personagem de um romance do rei Arthur misturado com algum filme de ficção científica dos anos 80.

— Era só o que me faltava! Nunca deveria ter confiado naquele Jawa petulante! — reclamava limpando a própria roupa — Nunca mais voltarei àquele planeta, pechinchar por tecnologia de segunda!

A menina não pareceu perceber a presença deles, até que Clara a interrompeu.

— Com licença? — aproximou-se — De onde você surgiu? Aquilo era um teletransportador?

A menina levantou os olhos e os encarou.

— Hmmm, droga. Eu deveria ser mais cautelosa. Não posso deixar gente como vocês vendo esse tipo de coisa. — comentou — Deixa pra lá. Ignorem esse breve encontro, e cada um irá pro seu lado, ok? Ok.

— Não, não! — Clara sorriu, abanando os braços. Impedindo a outra de fugir. — Eu também sou uma viajante do tempo!

— Você é, é? — perguntou suspeita — Bem… Suas roupas são estranhas… Prove. — demandou, com os braços na cintura e uma expressão curiosa.

Antes que Clara pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Felix se manifestou.

— Clara! Minha mãe! Nos não temos tempo pra isso.

— Verdade, verdade. Sua mãe. Temos que encontrar sua mãe. — deu um tapa na própria testa — Como pude me distrair? Prioridades, Clara Oswald!

— Ah, então vou embora, muito prazer, vocês. — a desconhecida ia dar meia volta, mas Clara interveio.

— Você não precisa de uma carona? Digo, seu meio de transporte está quebrado. — apontou pro aparelho danificado e soltando fumaça no chão. — Poderia te dar uma carona.

— Por que está tão interessada em me ajudar? Você nem sabe o meu nome.

— Bem, qual seu nome, então?

— Rey.

— Sou Clara. Viu? Agora nos conhecemos. Não quer se juntar a nós?

Desde que Ashildr fora se aventurar sozinha numa missão secreta, Clara tem se sentido solitária e precisava de um companheiro numa nova aventura. Um que não tivesse onze anos e que não fosse um gato falante. E aquela moça a sua frente parecia perfeita para isso. Não que sua semelhança a Jane Austen tivesse a ver com alguma coisa.

Claro que não.

Rey deu de ombros e foi apresentada ao resto do grupo. Não parecera surpresa com Tabby; aparentemente era bem comum gatos falantes na galáxia.

— Sinto muito — Rey disse à Felix — Pela sua mãe e pelo seu vilarejo.

Rey era uma Scavenger que em seu tempo livre gostava de arrumar confusões com tipos que não deveria cruzar caminhos. Recentemente, depois de uma série de eventos infortúnios, veio a possuir um teletransportador. Mas como havia ficado claro, não fora uma troca muito favorável, já que em sua segunda viagem, o aparelho parou de funcionar e se encontrava perdida num planeta estranho. Sua melhor opção era se juntar àquele estranho trio e garantir sua carona de volta para casa. Ela já havia ouvido falar neles: os viajantes do tempo. Tipo estranho, diziam, que era melhor não conhecer, pois traziam perigo e situações inesperadas consigo. Rey, por outro lado, achou aquilo a definição de diversão. E se aquele _tipo_ fossem parecidos com a tal Clara, ela já teria tentado achá-los há muito tempo.

— O que fazemos agora? — Rey perguntou. Antes que fosse respondida, um navio pirata desceu dos céus e aterrizou no sopé da montanha.


End file.
